


framed just like you and me

by avxry



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Saying "I love you" For The First Time, Smut, Sweet, baby girl kink, femme wade wilson, nate has lots of feelings that we don't really get into but they're there, not a daddy kink fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Nate comes home to find Wade wearing lingerie.





	framed just like you and me

**Author's Note:**

> ohgodohgod this is my first time ever writing/posting smut yikes
> 
> if you know me in real life, i'll never forgive you if you continue reading please leave i'm sorry
> 
> the title is from the song Flowers Where Your Face Should Be by The Wonder Years. it's such a beautiful song, and while it doesn't match the topic of this fic, it's what i listened to the entire time i was writing it, so that's the mood i was feeling

Wade is, like, definitely not on good terms with his body. It’s just business as usual these days for him to grimace when he looks down in the shower or when he catches a glimpse of his face in the mirror. But still, there are a few things that he likes to do in the privacy of his own home that make him feel better about himself for a couple minutes.

Well - he says _privacy of his own home_ , but what he means is _privacy of his shared apartment with Cable._  The two of them have kind of had a _thing_ going on recently; Wade would even go so far as to say that it was a relationship. They’ve had sex plenty of times at this point, and Wade finds any way that he possibly can to touch him, even in the most innocent ways. It’s a little gross and romantic, honestly.

Anyway, that’s just a too-long preface to what’s actually happening right now: Wade is standing in his bedroom in front of a little mirror he put on the ground, striking sexy poses in his feminine lingerie. He’s got on lace panties, black and red because of course they are, with a tiny little bow in the front. A red and black plaid flannel is draped over his shoulders and buttoned only on the last few buttons; the sleeves are too long and cover his hands, and it’s opened enough on the top to show a black lace bralette (don’t even ask how hard it was to find one that would fit him). He’s accentuated the whole outfit with a pair of black wedges that tie around his ankles.

He feels _sexy_ , as if putting on skimpy clothes and a pair of heels changes the fact that he looks like a pale prune-gone-wrong.

And then he hears the sound of the front door clicking open.

Something akin to panic rushes through him, because that has to be Nate, and Nate has _never_ seen Wade like this, Wade hasn’t really let  _anyone_ see him like this, and he doesn’t know what he’d do if Nate caught him. He knows it’s not wrong, but - but still.

He stumbles over to his bed, trying to untie the laces of his heels, but his fingers are fumbling with the rush of adrenaline.

“Wade?” Nate calls from the other room. Wade tries to be quiet, but he lets out a little grunt as he finally pulls his first heel off, slinging to the side and into the wall. He winces when it hits but starts clumsily trying to untie the other one. His fingers have gone cold and just a little numb and he tied the damn things _too tight_ -

“You good?” Nate says, and his voice is significantly closer this time.

Wade finally has the other shoe off his foot, but it’s still in his hands as Nate slowly pushes open the door, peering around it and pauses when he sees Wade sitting on the bed, high heel in hand, bralette on display, flannel loose around his shoulders.

“I can explain -” he stumbles, but nothing else comes out. Fucking figures; the one time he really needs to come up with a stupid, witty excuse, he can’t think of a damn thing. He tries to gauge the look on Nate’s face, but he can’t tell what he’s thinking, and there’s almost the feeling of tears in his eyes, which he’ll never fucking live down -

“Oh,” Nate says, but it’s more of a sigh. It’s a sound that Wade isn’t sure he’s heard Nate make before, and it confuses him just a little, because it doesn’t sound like Nate is particularly uncomfortable or disgusted or angry, which are reactions that Wade has always imagined people would have.

Nate looks at him with something in his eyes; his stare starts at Wade’s face, travels down the length of his body as best as it can, with Wade sitting down.

“Stand up.”

The command isn’t mean or aggressive. Wade isn’t sure what to make of it, but he’s on autopilot, still trying to figure out that look in Nate’s eyes. So he stands, slowly, his feet bare on the carpet. He keeps his shoe in one hand and swallows thickly.

Nate moves farther into the room as he takes the sight in, his eyes looking Wade up and down slowly. Wade’s heart is heavily beating in his chest as Nate approaches him. Nate’s fingers are twitching just a little, and Wade hopes that a punch isn't building its way up.

“Fucking princess,” Nate mumbles, and Wade nearly flinches, but - but the way Nate said it was almost _loving_ , there’s a hint of a smile on his face. “Beautiful.”

Wade doesn’t understand Nate’s reaction until Nate is standing just inches away, his hands moving to Wade’s hips, feeling his form underneath the flannel. Nate watches himself feel Wade’s body, moving his hands all the way up to gently hold Wade’s face. Nate takes a step forward, and that’s when Wade notices the significant bulge in Nate’s pants that’s pushing up against him lightly.

Wade lets out a little huff of a laugh. “Uh - is that a strap-on, or are you happy to see me?”

Nate quirks his lips just a little, looking back down at Wade’s body and then back up. “Happy to see you, baby girl.”

Holy _fuck_ , Wade didn’t know that he had a baby-girl kink until he felt a twitch in his cock right at that moment, a flare beneath his skin making itself known. Nate gently rubs his thumbs back and forth on Wade’s jaw before leaning in and kissing him. It’s kind, but it’s followed by a rush of heat as their bodies press flush together. Nate removes his hands from Wade’s face and wraps his arms around his back before spinning them around so that Nate could sit on the bed. He pulls Wade down with him, having Wade straddle him without ever breaking the kiss.

Wade grinds down, letting out a breathy moan as their cocks gain friction beneath their clothes. He lets himself feel feminine and sleek, arching his back and cupping Nate’s jaws as he deepens the kiss. Nate moans right into his mouth and holds onto his thighs, caressing them until he grasps Wade’s hips firmly, pulling him even closer. That’s when Nate reaches a hand down to cup Wade’s cock over his panties. He’s hard now, and Nate’s touch makes him break the kiss to let out an obscene moan.

Nate smiles at him and leans forward to whisper in his ear, “That’s my girl.” Wade feels his muscles go weak at that, coupled with the feel of Nate’s breath ghosting against the curve of his ear and his neck. Wade has never felt this vulnerable before; it’s as if he’s been split open (not literally, this time) and Nate is sifting through his insides and it feels _so good so good so fucking good_ -

Nate has his hand all the way in his panties now, taking Wade’s cock in his hand and rubbing his thumb over the head so softly that Wade feels weak in the knees as his breathing picks up, prickles of sweat forming on his upper lip.

Nate whispers, “Beautiful,” so softly that Wade isn’t sure if he meant to do it or not, but _fuck_ it’s making him feel things, because, sure, Wade and Nate had already had sex before, but they had never been so personal about it. It hadn’t been about making each other feel special, it was just about making each other feel good, but goddamn if Nate isn’t making Wade feel _special_.

“Shut up,” Wade mumbles, his breath hitching as Nate wraps his hand around his cock at the base.

Nate ducks his head to press his lips to Wade’s neck, his lips barely brushing over the scarred skin. It’s so gentle that Wade clamps his hands down on Nate’s shoulders.

“No,” Nate whispers, pressing more kisses to Wade’s neck and his jaw, still working his hand around his cock ever so slowly. “Pretty,” Nate says between kisses, his voice breathy but still gruff enough to reverberate all the way through Wade’s body.

Wade can feel Nate’s cock beneath him, and he rocks his hips to get a response. Nate moans against Wade’s jaw, and Wade lets out a breath of disbelieving laughter.

“Something funny?” Nate asks, his voice in a low whisper. Wade shakes his head, smiling to himself, as Nate looks up to meet his gaze, fingers slowly pumping him still.

“No, no, just - _ah_ \- just - it’s good.”

Nate makes a face that’s both affectionate and evil. “Only the best for my girl.”

Wade glares, because Nate can _see_ what this is doing to him, and he says, “Oh, you bastard,” diving down for another kiss, rough this time, passionate. Nate lets out a noise of surprise, and Wade grins into the kiss, the sleeves of his flannel covering his hands as he holds Nate’s head in place, one hand working its way around to tangle his fingers in Nate’s hair.

Nate grasps Wade by the thighs and lifts them both, just enough to spin them around and drop Wade on the bed on his back. Nate climbs on top of him, straddling his waist and looking down at Wade as if he’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Wade feels so open and insecure, but Nate gets that little smile on his face, and it nearly takes Wade’s breath away.

Nate starts unbuttoning Wade’s flannel, fingertips brushing against Wade’s belly all the way down until it’s finally open. Nate looks at his skin in a way that makes him not want to hate it so much, and the way Nate moves his hands around on it, feeling all the divots and ripples, drives him crazy.

And then Nate leans down and starts kissing a trail all over his abdomen, nipping at it softly. Wade’s back arches, and he grinds his hips upward, feeling Nate suck in a breath when they feel the friction it causes. Nate presses a kiss to Wade’s nipple through the bralette, then starts sucking on it right through the lace, and Wade wraps his arms around Nate’s back and digs his fingers into his shoulders, their hips still grinding back and forth.

Wade reaches for Nate’s shirt and starts tugging at it, trying to pull it over Nate’s head. Nate leans back to straddle him upright and pulls his shirt over his head, giving Wade the full view of his toned chest, half-invaded by the techno-virus. Wade reaches out to touch it carefully; he’s done it plenty of times now, but it never ceases to draw his attention. Nate grinds down on his cock as he fumbles with his own belt, unbuckling it and whipping it out of the loops. Wade moans as his cock leaks through his panties while Nate undoes his pants and starts to slide them off as much as he can in the position. He ends up falling forward, on top of Wade, who helps him push his pants off until he can kick them from his ankles.

Wade giggles and Nate gives him the brightest fucking smile and Wade just melts. He pulls Nate in for a kiss, deep and languid and breathless. 

Nate grinds his hips down again as if to remind Wade what they’re doing, and Wade moans as Nate takes his own cock out of his underwear and starts rubbing it up and down with Wade’s.

All of a sudden, Nate’s lips disappear, and Wade soon finds out it’s because he’s backed down the bed, sliding off his panties and pressing his mouth to the tip of his cock. Wade releases a strangled gasp at the feeling of Nate licking a stripe from the base to the head.

Wade expects him to start to take his cock into his mouth like he normally does, but, instead, he presses on open-mouth kiss to the underside, swirling his tongue around sensually and making popping noises every time he breaks free and goes right back.

Nate whispers another, “Baby girl,” and nuzzles into the base of Wade’s cock, licking all around it, and Wade realizes that Nate is treating it like a pussy, and Wade somehow gets even more, unbelievably turned on.

Nate eventually takes his length into his mouth, but not before making Wade writhe on the bed above him. Wade doesn’t know how often he does it, but every time he looks down, Nate is looking back up at him, making eye contact as his tongue works its magic, and it feels so _intimate_.

Somehow, Nate ends up with lube in his hand (telekinesis, Wade’s dazed mind supplies), slicking up his fingers before tracing over Wade’s hole, getting it wet enough to slide a finger inside gently. Wade inhales sharply, feeling himself stretch just a little, and he wants _more_ and he says it, he says, “Nate, more - please -”

Nate places a kiss to the inside of his thigh and says, as softly as someone like Nate can manage, “Easy, baby. This is about you.”

The statement sends a shudder through Wade’s body. Nate slips another finger in easily, stretching Wade out and taking Wade’s cock in his free hand leisurely. Wade grasps at the bed sheets, balling the fabric up in his fists. Nate slides another finger in, and Wade’s back arches just enough to lift off the bed. He looks down to see Nate’s lips quirk into a smile before pressing another kiss to his thigh.

He spends an ample amount of time warming Wade up before removing his fingers and coming back up to be face-to-face, a look in his eye that makes Wade’s stomach drop. It’s so full of love and kindness, and Wade cranes his neck upwards to capture Nate’s lips in a kiss that felt the same way that look did.

They pull apart, Nate dropping a kiss to the corner of Wade’s mouth and then asking, “You ready?”

Wade nods furiously, “Yes, Nate, yes -”

Nate smirks and grabs the lube again, leaning back on his heels to put more in his hand. He lathers his cock, rubbing Wade’s a little just for good measure. Wade moans in anticipation and feels his own cock throb as Nate lines himself up. He pushes in slowly, taking hold of Wade’s hip with a firm, metal hand. Wade feels himself fill up and his breath gets labored. Nate slowly buries himself deep, moving his hips around when he gets all the way in before falling back on top of Wade, hunching over to press kisses to his chest and his neck, reaching a hand up under the bralette to massage a nipple.

“I love you but please move,” Wade grunts breathlessly, without thinking. Nate pauses for a moment, which is the opposite of the desired effect, but he looks at Wade seriously, something swimming behind his eyes, then crashes their lips together as he starts to move his hips. Wade lets out a guttural moan through the kiss, breaking apart to throw his head back into the mattress.

Nate’s pace is slow and full, deliberate. He grabs Wade’s cock and moves it in the same motions, and Wade clutches at Nate’s hips and digs his fingernails in. He doesn’t know what face he makes, but Nate mumbles, “Beautiful, baby girl,” so he keeps making it for as long as he can.

Nate’s lips are on his neck again, and he moans out, “Faster, c’mon, I need - I need you, Nate -”

Nate moans like a fucking porn star, deep and loud, and Wade’s cock is so hard that it _hurts_ , but he absolutely loves that sound that Nate just made, so he keeps talking, keeps saying, “Nate, I need you, I need this - _fuck_ \- I - _ohgodfuck_ \- _Nate_ -”

Nate’s thrusts start getting faster but not nearly as fast as Wade needs it. Nate is drawing this out, he’s trying to make Wade lose his mind, and _fuck_ , it’s working, he’s so out of it. Nate kisses him again, and Wade’s cock is trapped between their bodies, feeling the friction as Nate finds ways to move his hips that make up for how agonizingly patient he’s being. There might as well be a wildfire happening right in the bedroom; the sleeves of Wade’s flannel are sticking to his arms from sweat.

Wade makes a noise that sounds like a full-on sob, and Nate goes breathless, leaving sloppy kisses on his neck as he finds a faster rhythm, whispering, “My girl, so good, so pretty.”

Wade is gasping for air as Nate starts pounding into him, finding just the right spot to make him see stars. Nate’s cock slams into him and he feels Nate’s every breath. It becomes animal, primal, Nate scooping Wade up in his arms to hold him close and pound him even harder and faster. Wade’s cock is smothered by their bodies, pressed to closely together; he wraps his arms around Nate’s neck and tries to hold on as Nate absolutely loses it.

Wade lets out moans that just keep getting louder, calling out Nate’s name until Nate hits _just_ the right spot, and Wade lets out one last helpless cry as he comes between both of them, his body going limp as Nate still holds him close and ruts into him.

Nate finally comes hard, moaning Wade’s name just once, but with enough feeling behind it to make Wade even weaker than he already is. Nate’s body loses its rigidity and they fall onto the bed, Nate still on top of Wade and buried in him. They’re both out of breath, spent, and sticky. Wade can feel Nate’s heavy breaths on his shoulder, and he suddenly feels so many emotions for the man lying on top of him that he just doesn’t know how to handle it. Nate tries to pull away to roll over, but Wade tightens his grip and keeps him in place, pulling him even closer.

They stay like that for another minute, catching their breath. Wade finally says, “ _Fuck_ , Nate, where the hell has that been? Goddamn.”

Nate chuckles once and pulls back to plant a kiss on Wade’s lips, deep but tired. He pulls away and Wade sees that look in his eye again. “I love you, too.”

Wade’s stomach drops as he realizes that he _said that_. “Oh my God, that was the first time - fuck, I didn’t even -”

“Did you mean it?”

Wade stutters, “Wha - did I -” He stares at Nate incredulously. “Of course I fucking meant it. Fuck, Nate, that was - you made me - _fuck_ , you made me feel special.”

Nate smiles, a little quirk of his lips, and rolls off Wade and to the side, sliding out of him delicately. “Good,” he says. “You are.”

Wade scoffs but he doesn’t argue. He just takes a moment to breathe.

“Oh, God, I thought - when you walked in, I -”

“Looked amazing.”

Wade looks over at a dazed Nate. His eyes are closed, but he’s still got that little smile. Wade raises a would-be eyebrow. “Sounds fake, but okay.”

“When will you realize that I like the way you look.”

It wasn’t a question, because Nate knows that Wade will never be able to accept that. Wade clenches his jaw and turns back to stare at the ceiling. “So when you said I was pretty -”

“Meant it.”

Wade considers it for a moment. His voice is almost a whisper as he says, “I liked that.”

In his peripheral, he sees Nate turn his head and lean over to kiss his temple. Nate says nothing in response, but the kiss is enough. Wade feels his heart swell.

“Well,” Wade says, “today we found out that I have a baby-girl kink, and you have a kink for burn victims in lingerie.”

That gets a chuckle out of Nate. “Dipshit.”

“There’s the Nate that I know.”

Wade grins over at him, finding him laughing quietly to himself and shaking his head, eyes still closed. Wade loves to see him laugh. Wade just loves him. How about that?

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting a kink? yeah probably
> 
> please give me feedback on this one!! i know the dialogue is sparse so there doesn't seem to be much character, but i tried to keep their actions and feelings in-character at least. this was entirely self-indulgent, there was no other purpose
> 
> thank u for getting all the way through it


End file.
